realhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans (TV Series)
Production The show originated from the show Real Humans, originating in Sweden. Humans' first episode premiered on June 14, 2015 and the most recent episode was released on August 2, 2015. CAST Leo Elster- Colin Morgan Anita/Mia (Conscious Synth)- Gemma Chan Niska (Conscious Synth) - Emily Berrington Laura Hawkins- Katherine Parkinson Joseph "Joe" Hawkins- Tom Goodmin-Hill Matilda "Mattie" Hawkins- Lucy Carless Toby Hawkins-Theo Stevenson Sophie Hawkins- Pixie Davies Dr. George Millican- William Hurt Fred (Conscious Synth)- Sopie Dirisu Max (Conscious Synth)- Ivanno Jeremiah Odi (Synth)- Will Tudor Detective Pete Drummond- Neil Maskell Professor Edwin Hobb- Danny Wedd There are even more cast members to list since they had such a giant cast, but these are the main characters listed. Appearing in every or almost every episode. PLOT What shows a group of young people hiking, is actually them on the run. One human (Leo) and four Synths (Mia, Niska, Fred and Max) When Leo asks Fred, Niska and Mia to set up camp, him and Max try to find fuel for the Synths to charge. But when they get back, everyone is gone and the three are being dragged into a van. Leo tries to chase down the van but is too late. Five weeks pass... When Joe Hawkins has trouble handling his three children Sophie, Tobey and Mattie; and keeping up with the house chores while his wife is away on what he believes is a Court Case trip, he decides to go against everything she wants and gets a "Synth" (short for synthetic) meaning Synthetic Being. When Laura Hawkins comes home to the sight of a Synth, she is angry. But since Joe and the kids are so excited about it, she is willing to try it for a few weeks. They name her Anita. (Who is Mia) Meanwhile Leo and Max have been looking all this time for them and have had no leads. Right from the start Laura is suspicious of Anita and is quite frightened of her at some points. But Joe thinks she is just exaggerating. Mattie is an epic hacker and often hacks into the systems of Synths. She is also a part of a website where you post the codes of your Synth online for people to see. George Milligan has recently had a stroke and he has a very old model of Synth and when it has an accident, he is told to send it to be "recycled" but doesn't have the heart to do it so he hides his Synth Odi in the garage. When it looks like an insurance agency of some sort forces a new one onto him, which seems to be a little bit off since they are not allowed to touch their "primary" without permission. Yet she does it with force. Fred is being held in a government type facility and experimented on. Things take a turn for the worst when they realize there are more of them, and with the struggle of trying to bring Mia out of the shell of Anita it becomes so much more confusing.